


It's Your Touch

by TheBatchild



Series: A Night Out [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatchild/pseuds/TheBatchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night out was supposed to just be a fun way to blow off steam. For Steve and Quinn though, it turned into something more intense. Clearly, they should never go dancing when it's been a while since they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So Shauna wrote this smut thing with Bucky and her character, Mina. So I wrote a companion piece of smut with Steve and Quinn. I may even write one with Sam and Silence in the future... Anyways, you can find her piece here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436004
> 
> I told her if she posted it, I'd post mine, so here it is.
> 
> Oh, also, Silence and Mina are still referred to as mutants in this, even though they'll probably be Inhumans or something in the MCU. We'll see what happens in Age of Ultron.

“How did you talk me into this again?”

Quinn smiled to herself as she finished applying her make-up in the mirror. “Because you want to see me in a skimpy outfit?” she suggested through the closed door. 

Steve was silent for a moment, though Quinn could hear him shifting about in the hall. “Well, there is that.”

The former SHIELD agent smiled to herself and shook her head, sweeping her long dark hair over one shoulder and pinning it into place. With a final check of her appearance, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall, leaning on the doorjamb with one hand and striking a pose. “Well, how do I look?” 

Obligingly, Steve let his eyes slide over Quinn, from her smooth, shiny hair, to the short, form-fitting blue dress, to the black ankle-high boots raising her from her normal five-foot-four to five-foot-eight. Quinn knew she looked good, and when Steve brought his eyes back up to Quinn’s, she smirked as deviously as she could. 

“You look… stunning,” he said quietly. 

Quinn kept up her smirk before she turned and headed for the door, swaying her hips as she did. Steve caught up with her at the elevator. He stood beside her and placed his hand at the small of her back, his hand a heavy, warm pressure that thrilled through Quinn much more than a simple touch should have. She leaned into him though, wrapped her arm around his waist.

“We don’t have to stay too long tonight if you get uncomfortable,” she said, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder; she wasn’t used to coming up so high on Steve.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, pulling Quinn in after him. “I’ll let you know.” 

Quinn pushed herself up on her toes and kissed Steve’s cheek, her hand resting on the swell of his chest for balance. She placed a quick kiss on his neck as well as she dropped back to her heels, making Steve shudder slightly. “We could leave for other reasons to,” she said.

He looked sideways at her. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Oh but Cap,” Quinn said, brushing purposefully against him on her way out of the elevator, “That’s the best part.” 

“Are you two done playing grab-ass in the elevator?”

Quinn smiled broadly at the flame-haired mutant waiting for them in the lobby and raised her arms for a hug; to anyone watching the scene, they might think the women hadn’t seen each other in a long time, when in reality it had been only a few hours. “Sorry Si.”

“Relax babe—I don’t know how you keep your hands off him, to be honest. Hi Steve!”

Steve smiled as he rolled his eyes. “Hi Silence.” 

“Come on,” she said, hurrying towards the door, “the others are waiting outside.”

Quinn and Steve followed Silence out into the mild night, where they met up with Mina, Bucky, and Sam. Pleasantries, compliments, and, in the case of Bucky and Quinn, silent looks of daring, exchanged, the sextet headed down the street to the night club they’d chosen for their outing. It had been Silence’s opinion that they all needed a night of good fun and, one by one, like dominoes, they’d all eventually fallen to Silence’s suggestion. 

Quinn didn’t particularly enjoy going out to dance clubs, but she liked hanging out with her friends, and she did like to cut loose every once in a while. She knew Steve wasn’t very fond of the loud, pounding music and overtly sexual dancing, but even he’d found a way to enjoy himself on the rare occasion they went out. 

Once they were all inside though, it didn’t long for even Bucky—the stiffest in the group—to loosen up; a liberal application of alcohol was mostly to thank for that. Even though Bucky remained seated for the first part of the night, his posture settled and he actually looked almost comfortable. He was content to talk to whoever was taking a break from dancing, and to keep an eye on everyone’s drinks and valuables.

“How come we’ve never come here before?” Silence yelled over the music after they’d been dancing for some time.

Mina and Quinn looked at each other and then back at Silence, the loose circle they were currently dancing in allowing for ease of eye contact. 

“I don’t know,” Mina said. “It’s pretty great!”

“If you want to dance,” Quinn agreed.

“I always want to dance!” Silence gave a wild whoop and drained her glass before dancing in the general direction of the bar, snagging Sam on the way. 

Quinn and Mina laughed and then headed back to the cluster of chairs the group had claimed as their own as the song ended. Mina dropped heavily into the seat beside Bucky, who had been doing as he was asked and watching their drinks, and Quinn settled herself beside Steve, pressed as close as she could get without sitting in his lap. She drained the drink Steve handed her and then bounded to her feet, pulling Steve up after her.

“Don’t you want to take a break?” Steve asked once he and Quinn were safely enveloped in the press of the dance floor. 

Quinn shook her head, smiling broadly up at Steve, her hands lingering on his chest as she began to sway to the music. “No, I want to dance.” 

Picking up on the tone of her voice, even over the pulsating music, Steve pulled her closer, until their hips and thighs brushed as they moved. Quinn put her hands on Steve’s chest, fingers splayed across the soft fabric of his black henley t-shirt, and looked up at the big man from under her lashes, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth. Steve’s hands slid up her bare arms and then down her sides, until they came to a stop on her hips, fingers pressing into her flesh through the thin and taught fabric of her dress.

Quinn moved closer still, until her and Steve were swaying as one, the air between them crackling. Quinn’s hands slid down Steve’s chest and across the planes of his stomach as she turned one hip into Steve, smirking up at him when she brushed over his growing excitement. His hands flexed against her and she took a step back, altering the rhythm of her dancing as the music changed. Steve stepped across the distance and met her again, sliding his hands around to cup her ass and pull her against him, eliciting a yelp of surprise from. He leaned in to kiss her, but Quinn pulled back.

“Nu-uh,” she said. With a wink, Quinn tore herself from Steve and pressed through the crowd until she was standing close to Silence and Mina, the pair dancing with each other as Sam and Bucky were currently engaged in a discussion. “Steve and I are going home—catch you guys later?”

Mina looked at Quinn curiously. “You tired?”

She smirked deviously. “Not even a little bit.”

The smirk grew as she heard the girls call after her, but her mind was no long on them. Quinn’s eyes had found Steve through the crowd and she was already thinking about what she wanted to do to him when they were back at his apartment. With a bit of a shock, she realized it had been almost two weeks since they’d been properly alone. 

She grabbed his hand as she passed and led the way back outside, a small gasp escaping her lips as the chill air hit her skin. “Dancing might have been a bad idea,” she said when they were free of the noise.

“Tell me about it.”

Quinn turned when Steve squeezed her hand. He was watching her with a dark, heavy gaze, and things low in her body tightened under such a look. She wanted so bad to close the distance between them, to seal her lips to his, feel his body form to hers. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, as she started walking towards Steve’s apartment building again. “You can’t look at me like that in public, Rogers.”

Steve’s hand dropped to the small of her back as they stepped into the shelter of the lobby, and guided her towards the elevator. As the doors closed behind them, Steve leaned down and ran his tongue along the outside of Quinn’s ear, drawing the lobe between his teeth as she shuddered against him. In a flash, Quinn had turned and pressed her lips to Steve’s, a hand on either side of his face holding him to her. She swallowed his groan of surprise and then moaned against his full lips as he returned the kiss, hands sliding down her body to her ass and lifting her easily.

The elevator doors opened as she wrapped her legs around his hips—she had the presence of mind to think how lucky they’d been that no one else had needed the elevator—and Steve nearly stumbled down the short hall and up the few steps to his apartment. It took much longer than it should have, but Steve eventually got the door unlocked and opened, and then closed again once they were inside.

Steve pressed Quinn up against the wall in the hall, the nearby mirror rattling with the impact. His kisses moved down her neck and across her exposed shoulder, his hands sliding along her thighs under her dress and bringing deep, gasp-like breaths from Quinn above him. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he nibbled along her collarbone, and she felt him smirk in surprise as his hands met skin where her underwear should have been.

“Planning ahead?” Steve whispered, voice thick with desire. 

She kissed him thoroughly as one of Steve’s thumbs rubbed against the pulsating bundle of nerves between her legs. His fingers dug into her thighs until it almost hurt, but the twinges of pain just pulled more moans from Quinn; the sounds were driving Steve on as well, the rigid line of his erection pressing against her leg.

“God Steve, stop teasing,” she whimpered, his thumb still circling slowly around her centre. “I’m ready—I want you inside me.” 

Steve kissed her slowly as he pressed her harder against the wall, allowing him to reach between them and undo his jeans, freeing himself. The position they were in put the shaft of his erection against her damp heat and Quinn rocked her hips forward, enjoying the feel of him against her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, tilting her hips forward, and, using his free hand, position himself at her entrance, and thrust slowly inside. Quinn was already crying out by the time Steve was fully sheathed within her. There was a moment where they stood still, as together as they could be, and then Steve started moving, slowly at first, and then picking up speed as they found their rhythm pinned against the wall as they were. 

It didn’t take long for the warmth to spread outward from Quinn’s core, tingling along her limbs and blurring her vision. Their kissing broke off, Steve bracing himself with his forehead on her shoulder as his movements became more erratic, and Quinn’s fingers twisted in his hair, her back arching and her head pressing against the wall. They came nearly together, Quinn going first and the contractions of her orgasm bringing Steve over the edge with her. It was explosive, the pair of them crying wordlessly into the silence of the apartment before sliding bonelessly to the floor of the hall.

“Fuck me,” Quinn sighed, chest heaving as she tried to get her breath. 

Steve’s hand slid along her side, down to her exposed hip; her dress was still hiked up around her waist. “I thought I just did.” 

Quinn used the breath she had to laugh, loud and long, and then rolled her head to the side to smile at Steve. “You certainly did, but give me a minute and I’ll be able to walk again.” 

“Hmm… well, give me a minute and I’ll fix that.” 

“Bring it on, Captain.”


End file.
